<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>初始。 by yichen0021</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825918">初始。</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yichen0021/pseuds/yichen0021'>yichen0021</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019), 普羅米亞</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 少年加洛</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yichen0021/pseuds/yichen0021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>回到最初愛你的時候。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>初始。</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>加洛．提莫斯有些焦躁的坐在足球隊準備室的長椅上抖著腿。午餐時他突然得知今天司政官會來觀賽，這只是一場很普通的友誼賽，娛樂性質甚至大於訓練價值，司政官卻要來觀賽，不只球隊有些緊張，連學校都相當訝異。</p>
<p>比起要在司政官面前比賽，更讓加洛煩躁的是他已經七週沒有見到古雷了，最後一次見面是七週前的某個深夜。</p>
<p>起床喝水的加洛在廚房撞見剛沐浴完的古雷，和平日嚴謹的樣子不同，古雷微濕的頭髮隨意的垂在臉側，機械手臂反射著廚房暖黃的光線，他只在腰上圍了一條淺綠色的浴巾。</p>
<p>加洛想他一輩子都忘不了那條浴巾的紋路了。</p>
<p>還有已經深深刻在腦海中——古雷緊實的腹肌與相當有份量的胸肌。</p>
<p> 加洛喝了一大杯水還是覺得渴，古雷喝完一杯不該出現在深夜的咖啡，和加洛道過晚安後就離開了，加洛卻遲遲不想離開這個沾染上古雷氣息的空間。</p>
<p>於是他開始找各種方法迴避古雷，畢竟對著自己的監護人勃起似乎不是一件可以張揚的事，好在古雷非常忙碌，只要加洛不刻意找他，兩人要完全見不到面並不難。</p>
<p>然而不見面並不能解決問題。</p>
<p>加洛先是花了幾個晚上想著古雷自慰，接著他加入球隊，希望高強度的訓練可以耗光他過於旺盛的精力，不幸的是這一點效果也沒有。</p>
<p>至少我可以不用看到旦那，加洛剛這樣慶幸時，從來不曾參與自己任何比賽的古雷卻毫無預警的要來觀賽，加洛完全不能保證他看到古雷時不會興奮起來。</p>
<p>希望護具可以讓我看起來是正常的，自暴自棄躺在長椅上， 加洛開始考慮和教練請假的可能。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　◆ ◆ ◆</p>
<p> </p>
<p>該死的那個笨蛋怎麼會喜歡這種運動。</p>
<p>接過校長遞過來的飲料，古雷保持著一貫的親和微笑，夏季午後的空氣相當炙熱，雖然機械手臂正不斷製造冷空氣，還是冷卻不了他的煩躁，看著球場上揮著汗奔跑的青年，古雷實在難以提起興趣，更何況觀賽一點也解決不了他現在的問題。</p>
<p>當古雷．佛塞特意識到時，他已經有七週沒有看到加洛了，並不是說他有多想看到加洛，但身為對方的監護人，加上加洛喜歡親近自己的個性，七週，是一個極度不尋常的情況。</p>
<p>「碧兒茹，加洛最近在做什麼？」對著一旁忙著整理資料的秘書長，古雷問了一個碧兒茹已經習慣卻不能述明這不屬於他工作範疇的問題。</p>
<p>快速的輸入專屬於加洛資料的密碼，碧兒茹熟練的調閱出他近期的生活紀錄，「加洛．提莫斯，學校生活無異常，上個月加入足球校隊，因為訓練，有延後每日回家的時間。另外三週前的例行檢查有輕微失眠的情況，醫療人員建議他睡前可以喝杯蜂蜜水來改善。」</p>
<p>「了解了。」交握的十指平靜的放在桌面上，古雷聽到碧兒茹提到加洛有輕微失眠時皺了下眉，思考著這些不算特殊的事項與加洛七週沒有見面的關聯性。</p>
<p>又或許這只是青春期的叛逆行為？古雷不太知道怎麼和十六歲的青少年相處，回想自己的十六歲，跳級以及優異的成績，他已經在大學就讀，並忙於實驗室了。</p>
<p>翻閱報告紀錄，碧兒茹看到一條特殊字體的標註，評估了幾秒才決定向古雷報告，「今天下午，加洛會有一場校際友誼賽。」</p>
<p>「友誼賽？」加洛是個運動神經很好的孩子，一直以來都有參與各種運動比賽，但古雷不曾看過加洛比賽的樣子。</p>
<p>司政官和佛塞特集團的事務過於繁忙，古雷往往是收到秘書向他告知加洛贏得獎項、將獎牌送來辦公室時才知道。</p>
<p>他有一面擺放加洛獎牌的牆，只是古雷從來沒有時間去了解這些獎牌怎麼來的。</p>
<p>「是的，下午四點，需要讓人特別留意什麼嗎？」碧兒茹剛準備紀錄古雷的要求，卻聽見讓他訝異的指示。</p>
<p>「通知學校，我四點半會到場觀賽。」盤算了一下手邊的工作，古雷覺得親自見見加洛才是現在較好的解決方法。</p>
<p>就是這個愚蠢的決定讓他現在必須忍受午後的高溫，而且只能確認加洛的生理機能是正常的。</p>
<p>他聽見了歡呼聲，似乎是加洛的隊伍得分了，反射性的對球場露出司政官專屬的微笑，距離的關係，古雷看不清楚球員們的表情，但就算隔著頭盔和護具，他也很確定在自己微笑時把頭轉開的人是加洛，古雷不滿的情緒開始隨之擴大。</p>
<p>加洛尷尬的看向一旁，只是對上古雷的視線，他就可以完整的描繪出古雷的一貫笑容，不管是在眾人面前、或者私下相處的時間，古雷總是帶著笑輕喚他名字，那是加洛永遠景仰的笑容。</p>
<p>艱難的吞嚥幾下，不知道是因為激烈運動，或是因為古雷，加洛只覺得十分燥熱，甚至有些難以呼吸，攀升的腎上腺素和蠢蠢欲動的渴望讓他陷入短暫的恍惚。</p>
<p>他找不到解決的方法，最後只能選擇落荒而逃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>◆ ◆ ◆</p>
<p> </p>
<p>疲倦的把背包和自己一起扔上沙發，加洛抬手遮住了自己的視線，在球場上過紅的臉給了他一個可以早退的理由，讓他躲過了和古雷有更多接觸的可能，但他還是對隊友有些歉意。</p>
<p>一想到古雷，原本讓教練誤以為他中暑的熱度又回來了，看了一眼自己勃發的部位，加洛轉頭盯著走廊深處古雷的房間門，古雷現在正在觀賞下半場比賽，另外他可以確定古雷今天晚上有一個晚餐會議。</p>
<p>從打開古雷的房間門到掀開深灰色的棉被，加洛沒有太多的猶豫，他會在古雷回家前收拾好一切的，現在他只想好好的感受一下古雷的氣息。</p>
<p>將臉埋進被窩中深吸了幾口，殘留的氣味讓加洛幾乎要達到一次高潮。</p>
<p>閉上眼握住自己，先是緩慢的來回滑動幾下，將前液塗抹開，被古雷的味道包圍讓加洛比以往都敏感許多，本能的挺動幾下，摩擦到床單感覺很舒服，加洛將空出的另一手掐上自己的乳頭，些微的酥癢感擴散開來，促使他加快手中的動作。</p>
<p>「旦那……」沈浸在自瀆中一聲一聲的喊著古雷，加洛沒有留意到電子鎖開啟的響動。</p>
<p>『加洛不舒服早退了。』想到中場休息時間教練給他的回覆，推掉了晚餐會議，古雷皺起眉輸入家門的密碼，加洛的背包被隨意的扔在沙發上，但他沒看到背包的主人，古雷拿出電話準備聯絡熟識的醫生，預防加洛真的有所需要。</p>
<p>還沒按下通話鍵，古雷就聽見自己的臥房傳來響動。不會是加洛，那孩子從十歲後就不再進入他房間了，瘋狂燃燒者的面孔突然出現在古雷腦中，該死的，他希望不是這樣，關閉左手的冷凍裝置，古雷慢慢推開房門，沒有瘋狂燃燒者，沒有被狹持的加洛，出乎意料的，映入眼簾的是赤裸的窩在自己床上的加洛。</p>
<p>「嗯……旦那……」因為情慾而略微低啞的呻吟傳進古雷耳中，紅潤的陰莖透著青澀，加洛加快了手上的速度並張開眼，隨後錯愕的看著站在門邊的古雷，被注視的羞恥與刺激迫使加洛直接射在了棉被上，留下點點白痕。</p>
<p>慌亂的站起身，剛高潮後的餘韻讓加洛有些腳軟，尷尬的抱起古雷被弄髒的棉被，加洛有些侷促的和古雷對看了一會，還在要解釋或是直接離開去清洗棉被間抉擇時，就被無預警的推回了床上。</p>
<p>「旦那？」茫然的開口，加洛沒有得到古雷回應，他只感覺嘴唇接觸到了一陣溫熱，加洛停了幾秒後驚訝的睜大眼，古雷在吻他。</p>
<p>僵硬到忘記回應，只能任由古雷靈活的舌頭掃過了上顎，帶給了加洛陌生的酥麻感，生理性的淚水很快被逼了出來，加洛開始覺得暈眩，可能是因為缺氧、也可能是因為古雷。</p>
<p>從開門那刻起古雷便如同被蠱惑一般盯著加洛泛紅的臉頰無法自拔，等他回過神時他已經貼上加洛柔軟的嘴唇，他應該要質問加洛在他房間做什麼，或者裝作沒看到只關心加洛的身體。</p>
<p>古雷皺緊眉，在他反應前身體動作已經早了一步，他握緊加洛的下巴，不斷的加深這個吻。</p>
<p>他是加洛的監護人，他應該斥責加洛、更該停止自己的行為，然而古雷腦中充斥的都是剛剛加洛喊著他的低啞呻吟，他想要更多、不管是聲音還是反應，他想要擁有更多的加洛。</p>
<p>加洛是他的唯一，唯一的阻礙、唯一讓他陷入混亂的存在，他的雙手染過加洛父母的鮮血，現在他竟然渴望以加洛監護人的身分幹的加洛喘息不止，在看見加洛裸體的瞬間古雷便發現自己硬的發疼。</p>
<p>這是一個爛點子，可怕又糟糕，和加洛扯上關係都不是什麼好事。</p>
<p>他想看看鏡子，看看自己是不是已經長出了犄角，成為惡魔，古雷心裡想著，他伸手觸碰了加洛的側腰，結實的肌肉帶點少年的細膩，手感相當好。</p>
<p>「……嗯嗚、旦那？」緊張的顫抖了一下，加洛懷疑這是一個夢，他卡在柔軟的床鋪中無處可退，下意識的呻吟出聲。</p>
<p>不理會加洛對他困惑的輕喊，古雷一遍遍的吻著加洛，不是親情的親吻，而是滿載情慾的侵略。</p>
<p>他含住加洛一小截舌尖吸吮，同時掐上他一側的乳頭，夾在指腹間緩慢的搓揉起來。</p>
<p>「……哈、嗯……」細小的電流從乳尖擴散開來，抓緊床單，加洛渾身發顫，想抵禦陌生的感覺又想繼續，古雷正在觸碰他的現實過於荒謬，但不論這是不是夢，他都無法抗拒古雷所有的接觸。</p>
<p>在妄想中加洛曾經一次又一次描繪這一切，然而實際體會他才知道自己的想像力是那麼的貧乏，太舒服了、只是被觸碰乳頭就足以讓他全身發軟。</p>
<p>「很敏感？」饒有興味的看著加洛的反應，古雷玩味的笑了。</p>
<p>「不、不知道……」乳尖被手指輕輕的拉扯，已經射過一次的陰莖在沒有額外的觸碰下挺立了起來，加洛微喘著氣，當古雷含住另一側的乳首時加大了呻吟。</p>
<p>將挺立卻依舊柔軟的乳頭含入口中，古雷先用粗糙的舌面壓上乳尖來回滑動，在加洛掙扎的瞬間微微施力咬起整個前端，聽著加洛的尖叫，古雷重新以舌尖沿著乳暈畫圈，接著快速的上下左右撥動一會，最後停在尖端掃動幾下，把加洛逼得只能仰起頭承受不停堆起的快感。</p>
<p>「……哈、啊哈……嗯……」閉上眼感受著古雷的動作，加洛買過幾個電動的小玩具，他曾經拿著那些矽膠玩具試著給予自己刺激，但他只感覺到一些無趣的震動，然而現在光是古雷溫熱的口腔，就讓他除了張嘴發出一些呻吟和喘息外，已經無法做出過多的思考了。</p>
<p>從未有過的麻癢一波波襲來，由乳尖蔓延至全身，連指尖都跟著發顫，加洛幾乎可以描繪出古雷嘴唇上的紋路，從前端溢出的液體已經讓整個下身變成濕漉漉的樣子，加洛的腳抽搐的踢動幾下，咧開的視線對上了古雷回望他的赤紅眼睛。</p>
<p>「嗚……旦那、」</p>
<p>「加洛、加洛、」撐起身看進加洛帶著水霧的清澈瞳孔，古雷著魔的用溫和的聲音輕喚著加洛，當加洛主動挺起身吻上他時，古雷想他是真的沈淪了，不管這是一個多糟的決定，哪怕他會墮入地獄，他也要擁抱加洛。</p>
<p>不同於方才強硬的吻，古雷放慢了節奏品嚐加洛生澀的親吻，金屬左手貼上加洛的胸前，感受逐漸加快的心跳和胸骨的起伏，只要稍加施力他可以輕易碾碎這些肋骨，讓這個礙眼的存在永遠消失。</p>
<p>古雷走神的停頓了一會，直到加洛發出小小的催促聲，手指才重新順著加洛的肌肉紋理慢慢移動。</p>
<p>「嗯……」腰側被冰涼的金屬手指刮擦著，加洛微微打顫，專心的和古雷接吻，直到陰莖被握住的瞬間他才驚喘著放開了彼此緊貼的唇，弓起身圖抵抗自脊髓深處泛起的酥麻快感。</p>
<p>「哈啊、」配合著呻吟聲，圈起加洛的莖身由底部向上轉動起手腕，大量的前液讓古雷的動作相當順暢，滑動至頂端時更刻意停留和摩擦，輕易的逼出加洛帶上哭腔的喘息。</p>
<p>「為、啊啊、為什麼……嗚哈啊、好舒服……」滿佈神經的敏感前端被燙熱的掌心包覆起來，只是簡單的擦動都讓加洛四肢發酸，體驗著與以往自慰完全不同的快感，他快射了，他從來沒有這麼快到，加洛繃緊腰想迎接一波高潮，卻發現自己開闔的小孔被拇指徹底的堵住。</p>
<p>酸軟的刺激隨著古雷摩擦起馬眼時炸開，蓄不住的口水弄濕了下巴，加洛抓緊了古雷的手腕也阻止不了舒服到恐懼的感覺，好酸、好舒服、不要、還想要，混亂的搖著頭，加洛突然感覺到冰涼的液體碰上了股間，後方縮緊的穴口被試探的按壓著。</p>
<p>單手拉開床邊的抽屜，翻出了一小瓶潤滑液，將大量黏稠的液體擠上加洛的後方，確保接下來的動作不會造成任何損害，古雷吻上了加洛，勾著開始熟練的舌頭攪動，拇指則輕按上會陰畫著圈。</p>
<p>「嗯嗚……」將加洛的呻吟吞下，把激動彈起的身軀壓回床墊裡，古雷趁著加洛沒空閒分神時將一個指節探入緊實的環狀肌肉裡，瞬間感受到指尖被高熱緊緻的腸道包覆住。</p>
<p>「等等、旦那、咿——」</p>
<p>被撐開的陌生飽脹感覺讓加洛嚇得抓緊古雷的前臂，硬起的陰莖隨著古雷手指的深入軟下了許多，從未被開拓過的環狀肌肉緊張的把古雷絞的死緊，只是進入兩個指節古雷就被卡的無法動彈了。</p>
<p>「放鬆，加洛，不會痛的。」</p>
<p>古雷覺得自己的陰莖正叫囂著渴望，但加洛實在太緊了，如果做不到足夠擴張，別說加洛連他都會很難受。</p>
<p>嘆了口氣，古雷親了親加洛的額頭，放輕了語氣誘哄著，像是安撫小時候被惡夢驚醒的他，同時在含著自己不放的粉嫩穴口擠上了更多的潤滑液，小心的就著潤滑液試探的動了動了手指。</p>
<p>「唔、那我要和旦那接吻。」一邊討要著吻，一邊努力的配合著古雷的指示，被脹滿的腸道的確沒有感到疼痛，逐漸習慣這份異物感後，加洛甚至可以有餘裕的控制括約肌的收縮。</p>
<p>當第二根手指也能順利的在腸道進出後，古雷又確認了一次加洛沒有不適才緩緩勾起手指，他很快的碰上一小塊柔軟的圓形，並嘗試性的微壓了幾下。</p>
<p>「嘶——」</p>
<p>酸、很酸，加洛皺起眉頭，他不知道古雷碰到了什麼地方，發酸到疼痛的感覺讓加洛不安的掙扎起來，試圖逃離古雷的觸碰。</p>
<p>「噓——再忍一下。」持續性的按壓不受加洛的掙動影響，古雷放輕了動作將兩指靜靜的貼在那塊柔軟上不再移動，專心的與加洛接吻，然而寧靜的氛圍只存在了一會，隨後被加洛突如其來的驚喘和抽搐打斷。</p>
<p>「哈、啊啊啊……」，透明的清液無預警的從小孔射出，弄髒了加洛的腹部，腸道也在瞬間瘋狂的收縮起來絞緊古雷的手指。</p>
<p>「什、什麼、」顫抖的連話都無法說清楚，不同於射精的短暫快感，自骨髓泛出強烈酥麻讓加洛的思緒剎那變成空白，如同被電流輾過的快感順著神經束蔓延到了全身，連心臟都有被撫摸的錯覺，舒服到要死掉的感覺迫使加洛再也忍不住的尖叫著抽泣起來。</p>
<p>透過被淚水模糊的視線，加洛恍惚間看見古雷勾起一個滿足的微笑。</p>
<p>可以了，發自內心的笑了起來，古雷俯身再次將加洛的乳暈納入口中，能掌握加洛的感覺激起了他異樣的快感，這是第一次可以徹底讓加洛在他的控制裡，古雷重新的動起了深埋在加洛體內的手指。</p>
<p>「啊哈、啊啊啊……旦那！不、哈、啊啊……」乳頭被叼起吸吮，後腦感受到一陣麻痺，新開發起的點承受著從未有過的刺激，前列腺，在泥淖的思緒裡加洛想起了這個課本裡曾經出現的單詞。</p>
<p>如同遭受到不斷的電擊，加洛無法控制自己不停抽搐的四肢，挺立的陰莖不間斷的吐出一股股的清液，過量快感讓他渾身發顫，從來不知道高潮可以永無止盡到讓人畏懼，加洛的抽泣變成崩潰的大哭，反射性抽動的腿甚至踢上了古雷的側肋。</p>
<p>悶哼了一聲，古雷皺著眉直起身，加洛身下的枕頭已經被口水染濕了大片，擴張開的環狀肌一張一闔的吸附著古雷四隻手指，鬆軟潮濕的如同融化的黃油，帶著誘人的熱度。</p>
<p>「啵——」</p>
<p>腸道挽留似的收縮幾下，當古雷手指抽離時加洛挺起腰又射出一些液體，胸膛劇烈的起伏著，雖然持續性的高潮讓人害怕，但習慣被填滿的內壁還是空虛的蠕動了幾下，疑惑的抬頭看了古雷，加洛感覺到有什麼正抵著還在吐著潤滑液的穴口。</p>
<p>「加洛、」溫柔輕軟的聲音吸引了加洛的注意，古雷握緊加洛性感結實的腰，一個挺動將自己擠進被拓張開的腸道，感受著敏感的前端瞬間被高熱潮濕的內壁包覆，隨著呼吸收縮的肌肉幾乎要吞噬了古雷的理智。</p>
<p>「！」崩直小腿，加洛睜大眼承受著被撐開的壓迫，太大了、古雷太大了，彷彿所有的皺摺都被抹平，生理性的淚水不停的滴下，他只能無助的張著嘴乾喘著。</p>
<p>古雷低喘幾聲忍著進出的衝動，伸手撫上加洛的側臉，慢慢用指腹擦去他眼角的淚水，近乎甜膩的吻印上加洛的眼皮，加洛的眼淚讓他心驚了一瞬，明明是想掌控加洛的一切，卻又在看到他的眼淚時感到些許不捨。</p>
<p>本能的蹭了蹭古雷的掌心，加洛逐漸適應古雷的侵入，腺體感到一陣騷癢，想要被摩擦的渴望開始蔓延，古雷仍在吻他，小心翼翼的如同對待一件易碎品，加洛頓了一下，雙腿纏上古雷的腰，有些刻意的用腳跟磨蹭了古雷的尾椎，隨即得到了一聲輕喝。</p>
<p>「加洛。」</p>
<p>「可以了，我想要旦那。」</p>
<p>淚水尚未乾透的藍眼睛透著渴求，側腰被加洛富有彈性的大腿蹭過，古雷沈默了幾秒，挺起腰抽動幾下，莖身立刻被腸壁吸吮了一下，似乎在宣告著加洛真的準備好了，不再有顧慮，古雷挺動的速度逐漸的加快起來。</p>
<p>「……啊、哈……啊啊……啊哈那邊、旦那……」</p>
<p>和手指無法相比的飽脹感伴隨過量的快感，當腺體被古雷渾圓的前端擦過時，內壁都會配合著絞緊，將古雷逼上更加失控的邊緣。</p>
<p>一手掐上加洛的大腿拉開，讓進出變得更順暢，古雷反覆在加洛大腿內側吸吮出專屬的印記，空氣中充斥著加洛混亂的呻吟和肉體相互拍打的聲響。</p>
<p>「加洛，抱歉。」幾乎是咬牙切齒的開口，每一次的進出都可以帶出加洛粉嫩的內壁，接著再隨著自己的挺進重新擠入加洛體內，兩人交合的地方泛出淡淡的水光，在燈光下更為閃耀誘人，視覺的刺激讓古雷無法克制越來越激烈的挺動。</p>
<p>「嗚……嗯哈、啊啊——」白濁的精液在古雷的一次深入時不受控制噴濺上了彼此的腹部，有些甚至濺上了古雷的下巴，不規則瘋狂收縮的內壁感受到古雷的熱流也同時沖刷著敏感的內壁。</p>
<p>在高潮中顫抖許久，夢想成真的現實讓加洛在陷入黑暗前，露出了幸福的笑容。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>－END－</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>